


Magic Words

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Pokemon Grunt Reader [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Team Galactic - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to get the strongest commander of team Galactic to say a magic word, you seem to push your luck more than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Words

Skipping throughout the now not so lake of Valor, you felt a small hum rise in your chest. However, your timid Luxio wasn’t as happy as yourself. Every time a Magikarp so much as flopped he hissed and darted past you until running into another one of the splashing fish.

You didn’t much care though, he was just being cautious. Once finding the cave spoken in legend you seemed to slow your steps. Maybe this time…

Sneaking into the cave, Thunder, your scary cat Luxio huffed and waited outside. He didn’t like the damp cave, and out there he could watch for Magikarp - ahem, danger.

Now, you made light steps as you tried to move around near the walls as to avoid any puddles. Glancing up you could see Saturn near the middle of the cave. He looked to be trying to figure out some of the cave carvings, though failing at understanding the meaning, so he snapped a picture instead.

This was the third and last day of the exploration here, and you were determined to get him this time. You were going to sneak up on the Glameow haired male if it was the last thing you did!

When, suddenly in a blink of the eye, Toxicroak had you on the floor his poisonous claw like appendage pointed towards you and a laughing croak leaving his mouth.

“Not fair! You cheated!” You called over the the bluenette who only sighed.

“[Name]... I have no need to waste time going along with your silly games. Now, go back to controlling the Gyarados, or I’ll have Toxicroak keep you there.”

Huffing you puffed out your cheeks much like the frog like pokemon above you. (Then again, what was a frog?)

“You can’t make me leave.” You said closing your eyes as you leaned your head back onto the slick stone floor. Trying to make yourself comfortable. Or as comfortable as the stone cave could allow.

Though to your shock, there were no Zubat in the cave. How many caves in existence didn’t have any Zubat?! The thought was more than a bit surprising.

“Saturn?” You asked blinking as you heard him sigh from across the cavern.

“What?” Another flash of a camera went off and it dazed you momentarily until you could get your thoughts straight again.

“What do you think the new world will look like?” You asked, wonder in your tone as you thought of the dream Cyrus spoke with such emotion about.

There wasn’t an answer as you turned away from Toxicroak to Saturn. The admin seemed stunned before he shook his head.

“We’ll just have to wait and find out.” he replied after a few more flashes of the camera.

“Oh… so you don’t have any hopes, or preferences about what our new home may look like?” You asked as well. Just trying to get more than a blunt, sarcastic or emotionless reply.

“No, not really.” He replied. Another picture. Now the blue haired admin was just stalling. He didn’t need anything else from the cave, and just wanted to see how long you would last. and obviously his patience was wearing out pretty quickly.

When you heard slow footsteps. Thunder was walking into the cave shaking his paws and grumbling every time he got wet.

The electric type though flinched when a rock rolled across the floor echoing loudly into the cavern when Toxicroak moved to face Saturn. The poison type puffed out it’s neck slowly as it looked around.

Something didn’t seem right…

Though you took your chance, got up and made a running start towards Saturn who had his back towards you.

The loud echo of your steps spooking your pokemon even more as you slashed through the large puddle in the middle of the cave before pouncing and jumping on the bluenette. He of whom stumbled before falling into the puddle as well. Now you had a shocked Toxicroak, cowering Luxio, and an angry Saturn.

“Would you get off of me?” He asked trying to push you away, though you were just on cloud nine with actually being able to jump him. So the first day you actually got into the cave was when you were able to complete your real goal of the mission.

“Nah, you’re comfy.” You said tightening your grip around his lower waist (from your miscalculated jump) and nuzzling into his back.

Saturn sighed as you did so. He really didn’t want to deal with something like this. Really, ever.

“[Name]... no more of your games…” He groaned slightly before you hummed. Ignoring Saturn completely.

“Seriously?” He asked blinking as you as he tried to pry your grip from him. Though you only clenched your fingers into his vest.

You could just imagine him rolling his eyes now.

“Ugh… please?”

It took you a moment but you finally let go.

“Yup, and thanks for asking so nicely!” You said getting up, not even caring about your ruined uniform, and skipped back to Thunder who peeked at you from behind his paws. The poor pokemon was shaking and curled in a tight ball.

It took a little less effort to get Thunder to come with you, then it took Saturn to be polite, but in a day’s work. Everything went to plan.

Now you just had to plan your next gig!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this series is bringing back so many memories, for me... I think I'm defiantly getting back into this fandom soon!


End file.
